


Birthday Present

by ML55555



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Bottom Mike Wheeler, Crossdressing, Gay Will Byers, Lace Panties, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Riding, Sex, Top Will Byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Mike has a special birthday present for Will, a pair of lace panties, bra, and stockings. AKA shameless Byeler birthday smut
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Birthday Present

March 22nd, Will’s birthday. Mike was excited he had two presents for him, one he can give in front of everyone, and one for just his boyfriends eyes. That present was that he currently had on lace panties and bra, something he knew Will would love, and stockings, though he’d put them on once it was just them. Currently they were with their friends, Jonathan, and Joyce just having fun. Mike was already hard, just the thought that he was wearing this around his friends was exciting him, he was currently leaning into Will’s side, laughing, they were playing some game. 

Once everyone had eaten the cake, they left, they were at Mike’s house since everyone else aside from Mike was out. Mike told Will to go to his room and wait, so he did. He then put on the stockings as he took of the rest of his clothes and looked at himself in the mirror, his slightly curly black hair was slightly past his ears, his lace pink bra was covering his chest, the same couldn’t quite be said for his panties, which were also bright pink, the head of his hard six and a half inch dick was poking out of the top of the panties slightly, and you could see an outline of the rest of his dick through the panties. He turned around to see his bubble butt and slapped it lightly for fun. He then carefully made his way up the stairs from the basement to his room.

Once Mike entered his room, swaying his hips seductively, even though he really didn’t need to to get Will horny. Will simply stared at his boyfriend as he entered, loving how he looked in the clothing.

“Like your other birthday present?” Mike asked, even though it was clear he did, Will’s dick was already making a visible tent in his pants.

“Fuck yes Mike, I assume you aren’t just going to stand there and look pretty though?” Will asked, knowing he wouldn’t. He got up and removed his pants, letting Mike see just how hard he was through his boxers. 

Mike then moved to where Will was sitting on his bed and sat on his lap. He then started moving his hips up and down, grinding down on Will’s bulge, causing him to moan. He continued giving Will a lap dance, expertly moving his hips and occasionally kissing Will’s neck softly.

“God Mike you’re so beautiful, just for me.” Will’s hands were in Mike’s hair softly playing with it and occasionally pulling, knowing Mike liked it.

Mike moaned Will’s name, as he continued giving him a lap dance, his face bright red from blushing. Will then pulled Mike into a kiss, their tongues battling for dominance, like usual though Mike lost, not that he minded any. Will's tongue exploring Mike’s mouth as Mike kept grinding down against Will. One of Will’s hands slipped under his bra and started playing with his right nipple causing Mike to moan into his mouth. Will rolled the nipple between his fingers before pinching it causing Mike to let out a gasp and soft moan. Will then did the same thing to his other nipple before unclasping the bra as he pulled away from the kiss, leaving Mike panting. Will then went down to his right nipple and took it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it and bit it, playing with the other with his hand, swapping every few minutes. 

“W-will fuck. Please!” Mike could barely form any words with all the pleasure he was receiving, he never felt this good from just his nipples before.

“Please what princess? You’ve got to tell me what you want” Will’s hands were in Mike’s hair again, playing idly with them waiting for a response. Mike loved that pet name, more than he thought he would, he expected to be called that with what he was wearing.

“It’s your birthday, You’re doing too much work, just leave it to me” Mike said as he went on the ground in front of his bed on his knees and pulled down his boxers freeing his seven inch penis, which was already leaking pre-cum. 

“Ok princess, if you say so” With that Mike moved his head to swallow all of Will’s penis, expertly deepthroating him, his lips making sure he doesn’t scratch his teeth on it. When he moved back up he stopped to swirl his tongue around the tip before going back down.

“Fuck Mike, so good.” Will was moaning loudly as Mike deepthroated him, his hands gently resting on his head. Mike loved making Will feel good, made him feel important, and what better day to do that than his birthday. After a few minutes Mike pulled off of Will’s dick and pulled his panties off of his legs.

Mike then positioned himself over Will’s dick and gently lowered himself on Will’s dick, moaning as it entered him. Once it was fully in he rested for a few minutes before slowly starting to ride Will. They started kissing again, Will’s tongue dominating Mike’s mouth as both were moaning. Mike was riding Will faster and faster, his dick bouncing along with his movements. Mike adjusted himself slightly so that Will’s dick was hitting his prostate. After that it only took a little bit longer for Mike to cum, white cum spraying on both of their chests as Mike moaned into Will’s mouth. He sat on Will’s dick for a few moments before Will then flipped Mike over so he was on the bed. 

“Will, please fuck me. Need you please!” 

“Ok princess, you look so beautiful for me, so pretty.”

Will immediately started fucking Mike at a rough pace. Mike’s eyes immediately closed in pleasure as his mouth fell open letting out loud, high pitched moans, his cheeks a bright red from blushing, hair sticking to the side of his head from sweating. Will was always hitting Mike’s prostate, he probably knew where it was from memory at this point. Mike was letting out moans of Will’s name and pleading him to go faster and harder, and Will did. Mike was thrusting his hips back against Will’s thrusts and soon came again, his dick weakly spurting cum as he moaned Will’s name. It didn’t take much longer for Will to cum, biting a hickey into Mike’s neck as he did. 

“That was the best birthday present ever, princess” 

“Thanks Will” After Mike said that he cuddled into Will’s side and fell asleep, couldn’t wait for this to happen again, but with less teasing probably.


End file.
